


Face

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written as more of a test of new writing software than as anything meant to be a fic.

"You've got a face."

"What face? I don't have a face. Why are you always telling me I have a face when I don't have a face?"

"Of course you have a face. You always have a face. Why would I tell you that you have a face if you didn't have a face?"

"I don't know why you would tell me that, Danny. You're always telling me that I have a face. But I only ever have the one face."

"No, my friend, you have many many faces. Let's see, for starters, you have the _I'm gonna do what I wanna do no matter what proper procedure is, no matter whose civil rights I violate, no matter what my brilliant partner thinks I should do_ face." Danny began ticking off options on his fingers. "You have the _this would look so much better blown up _face, and you decidedly have the-"__

__"Do I have an _I'm going to shoot Danny with his own gun _face? ' Cause I'm feeling like I have that face, Danny. I'm feeling like I have that face right now."___ _

____"Okay, sure, that's not what I would call it, the face you have now, but I can see where you'd get that name for it. I, personally, would call it the _I have to drive Danny's car too fast and endanger the lives of many _face. But what do I know?"___ _ _ _


End file.
